


Day 03: Secret

by NessieFromSpace



Series: Femslash February [3]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22550215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: Janey knows Athena is keeping a secret.
Relationships: Athena/Janey Springs
Series: Femslash February [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619746
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Day 03: Secret

**Author's Note:**

> For Femslash February! Send a request on Tumblr (I don't know Borderlands 3 peeps, but I'll try if requested, specify if you want nsfw, or it will be sfw). https://nessiesspeakeasy.tumblr.com/post/190576925284/femslashfeb-any-world-any-fandom-any

Athena had been acting strange and Janey was sure she'd picked up vault hunting again. She was secretive, sneaking away and avoiding Janey.

So, Janey had decided to follow her. It was not easy following a professional like Athena, but she'd been able to pull it off. She'd found a good distance along the street to follow her at. 

Janey stopped, though, when her girlfriend entered the jewelry store. "Oh…" She smiled to herself. Well, some things we're better left as secrets. She turned around and headed home.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: https://nessiesspeakeasy.tumblr.com/  
> My old Borderlands tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/


End file.
